The Creeps
by DeiDei-Demonique
Summary: The end of the world has come and it is not as they had expected. Zombies plague the earths surface, known to survivors as the 'Creeps', preying on those with a free mind. After losing his brother to the mindless mob, Dean is not prepared to lose his angel too. Warnings: Slight Destiel, sorta Song!fic


**The Creeps**

**Topic:** Supernatural

**Genre:** Humor/Horror

**Rating: **T

**Characters:** Dean, Castiel

**Warning: **Slight Destiel, kinda Crack!fic, sorta Song!fic

**Summary: **The end of the world has come and it is not as they had expected. Zombies plague the earths surface, known to survivors as the 'Creeps', preying on those with a free mind. After losing his brother to the mindless mob, Dean is not prepared to lose his angel too.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't been online in like, months, but I DO have a wide variety of ideas waiting to be written. My problem is that my muse appears to have gone on holiday, taking most of my motivation and writing talent with it :(**

**So the dealio with this is, I had my tooth removed [one of the molars DX] so I was on fairly strong painkillers most of the day and night [on a milder dose now] and whilst I couldn't sleep, this sprung to mind [gawd knows how] and I was given the urge to suddenly write it! And this was the result.. I couldn't remember half of what I wrote when I looked at it this morning, but apparently it was pretty good. I'll let you guys decide..**

* * *

**NOTE:** This will make more sense if you have listened to/watched the video for Fedde le Grand's song "The Creeps" on which this was based. If not, just know that the italics are the lyrics to the song, and the video is set in an office.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_DeiDei does not own Supernatural or their characters. Neither does she own the song or video to Creeps. Just to clarify that :D_

_She is now the owner of one less tooth too.._

* * *

_Come on down to the creeps _

_Come on down to the creeps _

Dean's heavy-duty boots fell down against the dirt-ridden earth, sending small plumes of dust into the air, but he didn't care about that. One of his hands was gripped tight around the angel's forearm, Cas replicating his position on him. Sweat trickled down both of their bodies, and every once in a while they would stumble, but they couldn't stop running, not yet.

_Make me take the ride _

The voices in the distance were getting louder, words becoming clearer despite the slur the lethargic bodies spoke with.

_Free drinks on tonight _

The only sounds were of the pair's loud breathing and the song that chased them. Sometimes, Dean would curse, mainly when he almost fell, and recall on how such a simple song had changed so much.

_Take some have a feast _

There were more voices now, as if the call of the others had drawn in more from the surrounding areas. They could hear every syncronized step the Creeps took, every inch closer to them they got.

_Break me 'cause it keeps coming... _

Dean's legs were starting to cramp, and their pace was slowing. If they fell behind any further, they were sure to be overwhelmed. He took a second to glance over at the man beside him, taking in the hagard appearance and clenched teeth. Cas may have been an angel, but even angels have their limits.

_Down on either side _

It had started out so innocent. A simple dance song strewn across every radio station he knew. Popular and catchy, sticking easily into the minds of many.

_Bleeding in my mind _

After a few days, people realised something was wrong. Whole communities would collapse as one, their clothes flickering into office wear, before rising up without thought, the words already on their lips.

_Waiting for the creeps _

No one, it seemed, was immune for too long. Some just took longer than others. Many only needed the sound to wind itself into their brains, whilst the few remaining needed the touch of a Creep to change them.

_To kill my last believes _

It would seem not even the supernatural were immune. Dean probably would have laughed at a dancing and singing Crowley, had it not been for the equally zombified Balthazar beside him, all stiff movements and blank stares.

_So come on down to the creeps _

Bobby was taken soon after. Team Free Will had turned up at his place, hoping to find solice until the whole thing was over, only to see their father figure muttering quietly to himself, jerking around like a puppet on a string.

_Come on down to the creeps _

One by one, their alliances were taken down, stripped of any function and forced into a monotonous routine. It appeared that the more Creeps they created, the greater strength they would have.

_Come on down to the creeps _

The day they lost Sam, however, was the day Dean was about ready to give up.

_Walking to the claim _

They had thought they were safe, secured in a long since abandoned house. The windows and doors were sealed tight and almost soundproof. Rations of food and fresh-as-you-can-get water were available to the three. For now, they could rest.

_The creeps calling my name _

When they heard the music, they were no longer as startled as they had once been. They knew what it meant. To see them so close up, however, was borderline terrifying. The three of them could only stare, mesmerised at the Creeps pressing themselves up against the windows, clawing at the glass in time with the synthesised beat.

_They get me every-time _

They hadn't expected them to be able to break through. They barely had the time to register what was happening when one of them had shattered the side window, reaching through and gripping Sam's arm far tighter than expected for someone of her size. By the time Dean and Cas had dragged him back away from them and upstairs, he had several claw like marks in his skin.

_I'm bleeding and I'm getting _

"You guys have to get out of here."

Dean almost flinched at the thought. Whilst there was a small part of him that agreed with his response, there was another larger, illogical part of him that screamed at his brother for even daring to suggest it. Looking to Cas, he could see the sympathy held in the other's eyes. Sam's torn jeans were already flickering between denim and black polyester, and the three of them knew it was already too late.

_We go split before my eyes _

He felt terrible. Nothing he could do would make this situation any better. Not even Sam's reassuring smile could stop the tears welling in his eyes as he and Cas fled out the window, leaving Sammy to distract the pack of Creeps long enough for them to get away. Cas' grip on his arm was tight, almost desperate to hold onto him as they ran. A small part of Dean knew that if the angel hadn't been there, he never would have left that room.

_Increase, double size _

Castiel was probably the only reason the elder Winchester still held his own thoughts at that moment. Even now, Dean was knocked from his daydreams by a strong arm pulling him off to the side. Within seconds, the two of them were in a small living room, light trickling through a mostly boarded up window. If it wasn't for Cas, he would've wandered past the building without a second thought.

_Lease out my brain _

The music was still there, in the background, but Dean tried to ignore it, focussing more on studying his new surroundings, even though he knew they wouldn't be staying there for any longer than a night. He was on the border of getting lost in his own thouhts again, when a soft voice caught his attention.

_"Am I insane" _

Turning back to Cas, he noticed the other male was hunched in on his himself. As dean got closer, the angel's head jerked up swifly, a look of anguish on his face for a fraction of a second. By the time the hunter reached him, the mask was back up.

"You say something Cas?"

He was met with a slight shake of the head and a further tightening of knees to chest. To Dean, Castiel had never seemed so small, so afraid. Crouching down in front of him, he reached out and gently pulled the angel into a loose hug, being aware of his adherence to physical contact.

_To go _

"I'm sorry Dean" the hoarse voice muttered.

The hunter pulled away, looking at the sadness in the blue eyes, noticing with concern that he could practically see the light leaving them.

"Cas, what's wro-"

_Come on down to the creeps _

He was cut off by lips on his, not too rough but forceful enough to get him to be quiet. They stayed that way for a moment. No sexual frustration, no mauling each other's mouth, just love. Dean's hand was still resting against Cas' chin for a short whilst after they had seperated, breathless and flushed pink.

_Come on down to the creeps _

If Dean had a choice, he would have stayed in that moment forever. Fate on the other hand, seemed to have other plans. Before he had a chance to say anything, the angel - HIS angel - flinched away, drawing his hands up to his head and breathing painfully.

_Come on down to the creeps _

Dean almost screamed his name, holding onto the shaking arms and trying to figure out what was wrong. It was only a small detail that caught Dean's attention. A tiny thing most wouldn't notice, but send the hunter's heart plummeting and made his stomach go cold.

_Come on down to the creeps _

"Cas? Why is your tie facing the right way?" Dean could barely keep the shiver out of his voice as the other ignored him.

_Come on down to the creeps _

"Please tell me you fixed it whilst I wasn't looking.." No response.

_Come on down to the creeps _

"Cas?" finally, he looked at him, his features graced with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. Dean could hardly bare to watch as Cas' skin flickered between clean shaven like the Creeps and the scratchy stubble he had grown over the past few days.

_Come on down to the creeps _

Both men stood up, one more unbalanced than the other. Their eyes met, and this time, no smile flitted across their faces.

_Come on down to the creeps _

They shared another brief hug. Dean dare not look at his angel, in case he should see the tears forming in his eyes. The tattered tan of Cas' trench coat began to flicker out of existance, and Dean felt a moist trail slide down his cheek.

_Come on down to the creeps _

When they finally released each other, Cas reached up and pecked Dean on the lips, muttering a soft goodbye, before leaving through the door, out into the now empty streets.

Dean could only watch solemnly, peering out through the gaps in the window wood, as Castiel staggered out into the abandoned road, obviously trying to put as much distance between himself and the hunter as possible. He could see as the angel's movements became lethargic and jerky, and how his head frequently dipped into his chest. He could only stand there and watch as the last person he loved became a speck in the distance.

_Come on down to the creeps _

And in that moment, Dean Winchester gave up.

_Come on_

* * *

**Sooooo? Love it? Detest it? Think being buzzed is a good writing technique for me? Either way, let me know in a review! I love them so much!**

**- DeiDei**


End file.
